this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozrywasz ciało pindy na strzępy
Nie możesz już słuchać więcej tego babska o łbie wielkości księżyca w pełni, z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi kraterami po trądzie. Zatrzymujesz się naprzeciwko muru i zastanawiasz się co powinieneś zrobić. Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? '' ''Nie wiesz gdzie iść? '' ''Nie ma dalszej drogi? '' ''Źle poszedłeś? Zapomniałeś czegoś? Już nie chcesz tam iść? Już nie masz po co tam iść? Zapomniałeś po co tam szedłeś? Zapomniałeś gdzie szedłeś? Zachciałeś gdzie indziej iść? A może jednak chcesz mi pomóc? Wiesz w ogóle jak mi pomóc? Z każdym kolejnym pytaniem byłeś coraz bardziej rozsierdzony, aż w końcu zacząłeś gotować się ze złości. Słyszałeś jak wołałam o pomoc? Sam domyśliłeś się, że potrzebuję pomocy? Sam może potrzebujesz pomocy? Miarka dawno się już przebrała, postanowiłeś uciszyć ją raz na zawsze. Czemu się tak rozglądasz? Zauważyłeś coś? Było to coś ciekawego? Zdradzisz mi co zobaczyłeś? A może ci się przywidziało? Wiedziałeś, że przywidzenie można też nazwać fatamorganą? '' ''Zauważyłeś tę kępkę perzu? Wiedziałeś, że perz to chwast? Słyszałeś, że słowo 'perz' jest w słowie nietoperz? Po co wyrywasz ten perz? Jesteś ogrodnikiem? Wiedziałeś, że jak nie wyrwiesz całego korzenia, to perz odrośnie? Ale po co perz rośnie? Czy jak wyrośnie, to rośnie dalej? A co jeśli nie wyrośnie, nadal zostaje w ziemi, żeby wyrosnąć potem? Czy perzem można palić w kominku? Wiedziałeś, że w dymie z kominka są kancerogeny, substancje, które mogą przyczyniać się do rozwoju raka? Słyszałeś, że dym z kominka powoduje smog? To prawda, że smog w Londynie 1952r., zwany wielkim smogiem londyńskim, zabił 12 000 ludzi? Wiedziałeś, że gdy tak śmiecisz idąc z perzem przez ulicę i zostawiając za sobą ziemię, sprzątaczki tego nie sprzątną tylko ludzie wdepczą to w chodnik, aż zmyje to deszcz? W końcu doszedłeś do głupiej krowy, która była tak zaaferowana wymyślaniem nowych pytań, że nie ruszyła się na krok z miejsca, w którym zatrzymałeś ją ostatnim razem, choć wyraźnie widziałeś, że gotowa jest za tobą ruszyć. Sprawnym ruchem wepchnąłeś jej perz do gardła, wsuwając cały korzeń (co podobno zapobiega odrośnięciu perzu!) do wnętrzności, zatykając jej niewyparzoną gębę niczym korkiem, tym samym chroniąc ją przed skutkami smogu. Na chwilę zamilkła w szoku, z pytającą miną na gębie, wpatrując się swoimi niebieskorybimi ślepiami w twoją twarz, na pewno zastanawiając się po co ludziom potrzebne są nieowłosione czoła i czy lepiej byłoby gdyby uszy były przyrośnięte do głowy. Cisza jaka cię uderzyła ze zwielokrotnioną siłą po tym jazgocie złożonym z pytań porównywalna była wyłącznie z ciszą jaką doświadcza się po wyłączeniu DjMegabyte'a z sylwestrowego streama na RTL-u po kilkugodzinnej imprezie. Jednak spokój trwał zaledwie chwilę. Nie doceniłeś siły tej niebody, gdyż jakby nie patrzeć, ogrze kształty predysponują także do ogrzej siły, tak więc bez problemu wyrwała z gardła nienawistny perz i wróciła do gradobicia pytań niczym prowadzący Jeden z Dziesięciu. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Wiesz, że nie wyglądało to jak wypadek? Wiedziałeś, że mogłam się zadławić? Masz świadomość, że zadławienie to odcięcie powietrza, a to może doprowadzić do śmierci? Słyszałeś, że dzieci najczęściej zadławiają się guzikami od swetrów, domkami z Monopoly, kasztanami, a nawet gwoździami jeśli mieszkają w domu fakira? Wiedziałeś, że za umyślne spowodowanie śmierci idzie się do więzienia na 20 lat, a za nieumyślne można trafić za kratki na 5 lat? Myślisz, że gwałty w więzieniach to realia czy tylko mit, żeby wystraszyć potencjalnych przestępców? Jak sądzisz, jak szybko mnie by zgwałcili jakbym trafiła do więzienia? Strażników więziennych też gwałcą? Wiedziałeś, że gwałt to uprawianie seksu bez zgody jednej ze stron? Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że z seksu biorą się dzieci? Słyszałeś, że nie można w Polsce już wyskrobywać płodów, nawet po gwałcie? Myślisz, że rodzice myśleli o wyskrobaniu mnie? Wiesz, że nutellę najlepiej wyskrobać wykałaczką? Jesteś świadomy, że wykałaczki to nie mini chińskie pałeczki, nawet jeśli są podobne? Dosyć już tego! - krzyknąłeś wściekle. Bez opamiętania chwyciłeś obiema rękami ciało cholernego ogra i rozerwałeś, czemu towarzyszył okropny dźwięk rozrywanego materiału. Bezkształtny wór leżał martwy u twych stóp. Jednak coś było nie tak. Nie licząc samych doznań słuchowych, z ciała nie wysypały się wnętrzności. Miałeś co do tego złe przeczucia... Kiedy Bezkształtny Wór był małym bachorem, rodzice postanowili go ochrzcić. Jednak zanim do tego doszło, odbyło się spotkanie u księdza. Mały gówniak nie szczędził pytań, zaczynając od tego kim jest Jezus, kończąc na pytaniu czy ksiądz jest babą, bo ubiera się w sukienki jak stara wdowa sprzed kilku wieków. Rozsierdzony ksiądz (gdyż każdy wie, że są to wyjątkowo nieprzyjaźni ludzie) odesłał ją do proboszcza, ten nie mogąc znieść podobnych pytań, odesłał ją do biskupa, a ten z nienawiścią na twarzy do kardynała. Kardynał poważnie się zdziwił, widząc tak szpetne, a jednocześnie tak wścibskie i bezczelne dziecko, więc czym prędzej wywiózł je do papieża. Papieżowi nie spodobało się, że ta wypytuje go o konotacje z komunistami, skład kremówek i tekst Barki, sugerując, że nie ma on sensu i czy czasem nie jest bzdurą napisaną przez zaćpanego mnicha z delirką. Ten, załamując zgrabiałe ręce, wezwał Jezusa. Nikt nie wątpił, że ten sobie z nią poradzi, jednak siódmego dnia i ten się poddał i z wielkim hukiem wygnał wścibską krowę, zabraniając jej wracać, nawet po śmierci. Nieusatysfakcjonowany Bezkształtny Wór postanowił znaleźć odpowiedzi u innych bogów, lecz ani Budda, ani Mahomet czy też Wishnu nie mogli znieść obecności krowy i tak samo wygnali ją raz na zawsze. Wtedy to też natknęła się na najpotężniejszego z nich wszystkich, etruskiego boga płodności Azera Azazarbardzajewa, i jak można przewidzieć i jego rozsierdziła, lecz ten nie tylko ją wygnał, ale i też przeklął po kres jej dni. Tak więc kiedy stałeś nad jej truchłem i zastanawiałeś się co jest nie tak, nagle usłyszałeś: Co się stało? Co tam leży? To moje ciało? Wiedziałeś, że jeśli nie podpiszesz umowy o oddaniu ciała w celach naukowych to nie oddadzą cię na zajęcia z anatomii, a jeśli nie zostawisz w portfelu zgody o oddanie narządów, to spytają rodzinę czy się na to zgadzają? Skąd dobiegają te dźwięki?! (na nieszczęście zadałeś sam kolejne pytanie!) Rozejrzałeś się dookoła, ale nigdzie nie widziałeś nic podejrzanego, ot pusta ulica wyłożona kamieniami zebranymi z pobliskich pól uprawnych, żeby rolnik nie uszkodził radła i brony, a nie było gdzie tego składować, więc wdeptano w ziemię. Czegoś szukasz? Coś zgubiłeś? Mówiłam ci kiedyś o tym jak zgubiłam suszarkę, więc wysuszyłam włosy żelazkiem? Jak często włosy myjesz? Wiesz, że jak za często się to robi, to potem wypadają? Wiesz, że to nie rak powoduje wypadanie włosów, a chemia jaką podaje się pacjentowi, żeby zahamować podziały komórkowe? Dlaczego nie ma leku na raka? Wynajdą kiedyś? Zacząłeś szukać wszędzie, pod każdym kamykiem, w każdym śmietniku i innym miejscu, w którym mogłaby być, jednak nic nie mogłeś znaleźć. I wtedy na ulicę weszła jakaś podejrzana już na pierwszy rzut oka pinda. Miała wyraźną niedowagę, łyżkowaty łeb, dziwnie tępe oczy oraz potężny jamochłon dodatkowo jeszcze podkreślony groteskowym czerwonym zaszminowaniem, z którego ziały końskie zęby. Spostrzegła ciebie i ciało i szybko przeszła do wyjaśnień - Zabiłeś ją, ale miałeś dobry powód, wkurzyła cię i musiałeś się bronić, inaczej doprowadziłaby cię do szaleństwa. Gdybyś rozerwał ciało w innym punkcie, wciąż by żyła i mógłbyś ją uratować, ale wtedy mogłaby wyzdrowieć i wrócić i dalej cię dręczyć, a wtedy znowu musiałbyś ją rozerwać. Dobrze, że ją rozerwałeś, choć alternatywnie mogłeś ją przekroić, albo zgnieść. Do zgniecenia trzeba użyć więcej siły, a do krojenia czegoś ostrego, więc słusznie wybrałeś. '' ''Co ona wyprawia? Dlaczego cię tłumaczy? Dlaczego cokolwiek ci tłumaczy? Pytałeś ją o to? Wzywałeś ją? Dlaczego nie zadzwoni na policję? Czy takie łyżkowate łby to cecha dziedziczna czy może efekt wypadku na rowerze w kasku? Myślisz, że jeździ na rowerze, biorąc pod uwagę jej anemiczną posturę? Czy zawsze się malując, zużywa połowę szminki na jednorazowy makijaż? Te i wiele innych pytań zostało zadanych przez Bezkształtny Wór, jednak nadal nigdzie jej nie widziałeś, a co dziwniejsze, nowa pinda zdawała się ich nie słyszeć. Już przyzwyczajony faktem, że nigdy nie zadaje istotnych pytań, sam postanowiłeś takowe zadać: Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! ''- Jestem Faryś Maryś, sumienną studentką kierunku lekarskiego na wydziale lekarskim na Gdańskim Uniwersytecie Medycznym, pracowitą członkinią i działaczką Międzynarodowego Stowarzyszenia Studentów Medycyny, obecnie mieszkanką Gdańska, choć pierwotnie pochodzącą z Poznania, kobietą w poważnym związku z Robertem Brabanmajsterem, rzetelną pracownicą zatrudnioną w Poszukiwaczach Przygód, dumną właścicielką Samsunga, patriotką, bystą ratowniczką na basenach szansą na przyszłość polskiej medycyny oraz przyszłą matką polką. Miałam spotkać się tutaj z twoją ofiarą omówić nowy projekt IFMSA "Zdrowy Seks W Wielkim Mieście"'' Dlaczego tak szczegółowo się opisała? Pytałeś o szczegóły? Zawsze tak tłumaczy? Mógłbyś kazać się jej zamknąć? Czy musi tak dużo bredzić, że ja nie mam kiedy zadawać pytań? Możesz i ją zabić? Dasz radę ją rozerwać? Wiesz, że do Gdańska z Olsztyna jest bliżej niż do Białegostoku? Nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać tej niedorzecznej sytuacji, krzyknąłeś z całej siły: Zamknij się wreszcie ty wścibska krowo! W ogóle gdzie ty jesteś, wyłaź! Jak to gdzie jestem? Nie widać, że jestem tu? A może mnie tu nie ma? Ale skoro mnie nie ma to dlaczego mnie słyszysz? Czy jeśli mnie slyszysz, to oznacza, że tu jestem? To prawda, że Bóg też jest wszędzie, ale jednocześnie nie ma go nigdzie? Stałam się bogiem? Czy Bóg pozwoliły mi się stać bogiem? A może nie jestem bogiem? Duchem? A może zjawą? Tylko jaka jest różnica między duchem a zjawą? A podobno są też poltergeisty, czym się różnią? Faryś patrzyła na ciebie z konsternacją, lecz jednocześnie milczała, gdyż nie mogła skompromitować się pytaniem, wszak ona znała tylko odpowiedzi! Zapytałeś więc wora:'' Gdzie jesteś, wlazłaś mi do głowy?!'' Jak mogłam ci wejść do głowy? ''- Nie można wejść komuś do głowy, ale ty oczywiście miałeś na myśli niedosłowne znaczenie tego wyrażenia, a zatem taka możliwość jest jak najbardziej możliwa, więc miałeś na myśli, że zalazła ci za skórę - naturalnie wytłumaczyła Faryś, tak jakby usłyszała pytania, ale po prawdzie postanowiła jedynie naprostować ewentualną wątpliwość, jednak po chwili zastanowienia dodała - ''choć jednak jest taka możliwość, mam na myśli klątwy, o ile wierzysz w ludowe gusła, bo choć są naukowo dyskryminowane, to wciąż popularne w wielu kręgach, kręgach odciętych od nauki i niewyedukowanych, co jest dużym współczesnym problemem, a co rozwiązać mogłaby reforma szkolnictwa i oświaty, jednak wprowadzenie reform jest trudne i nigdy nie można usatysfakcjonować opozycji, dlatego jest to raczej niemożliwe w obecnej sytuacji, choć nie można wykluczyć tego w przyszłości, szczególnie jeśli będą zbliżały się wybory, a rząd postanowi zdobyć kilka dodatkowych głosów, niestety to wciąż ryzykowne posunięcie i wysoce nieprawdopodobne, aczkolwiek nie wykluczone... Przerwałeś pindzie cholerny wywód, wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy: Zamknij się i odpowiedz na pytanie! Jak wlazła mi do głowy i jak ją stamtąd wyciągnąć!? Myślisz, że specjalnie ci tam wlazłam? Chcesz mnie wyciągnąć? A co jeśli ja nie chcę wyjść? Wiedziałeś, że nie można wyrzucać lokatorów z mieszkań na ulicę, trzeba spełnić odpowiednie warunki? A co jeśli ja nie mam gdzie iść? Dlaczego ci tak przeszkadzam? Czy ostatniego bosa w Wowie można pokonać solo czy trzeba zebra cały rajd z dobrymi healerami? ''- J''est wiele możliwości, ale patrząc na sytuację to pamiętam jak czytałam książkę w bibliotece Gumedu o dawnych wierzeniach i tam etruski bóg płodności mógł zapłodnić twój umysł umysłem osoby, której szczerze nienawidził, bardziej nawet od swojego największego wroga, tak bardzo, że nawet śmierć tej osoby by go nie usatysfakcjonowała - ''podsumowała Faryś ''Dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzi? Co mu zrobiłam? Czy to źle, że pytam? Słyszałam, że nie ma głupich pytań i kto pyta ten nie błądzi? Czy gdyby Kolumb nie zapytał się dzikusów czy są indianami to wiedziałby jak się nazywają? Wiedziałeś, że to od nich przywieziono pierwsze sadzonki kartofli? Czy naprawdę karofle mają tak dużo wartości odżywczych? (...)? Ledwo powstrzymywałeś się przed wydłubaniem sobie oczu i zatkaniem sobie gałkami uszu, aby tylko mieć choć chwilę spokoju od tych niedorzecznych pind. Nie mają czasu do stracenia postanawiasz: 1. Odnaleźć etruskiego boga i zażądać odwrócenia tego stanu 2. Odnaleźć największą przeciwniczkę Azar Azarbarbadziajewa i założyć wspólnie antykult 3. Wykończyć psychicznie obie pindy, licząc że same się pozabijają